Cicatrices
by Lucy Oraki
Summary: Leon y Sora alguna vez se juraron amor eterno... pero ese juramento no pudo realizarse, algunos años han pasado y vuelven a encontrarse. Resubido. Capitulo 1


-Te amo, Sora

-Y yo a ti, Leon

Ambas siluetas se juran amor eterno, un cuarto oscuro… ambas se funden en un tierno beso…

Han pasado 10 años después de esa promesa de amor… pero las cosas ya no son las mismas…

-¡Corre hija, o no llegaremos a tiempo a la funcion!

-¡Si mami!

Una mujer de cabellos rosas, de aproximadamente 25 años, toma de la mano a una hermosa niña de 9 años, de cabellos grises y mirar al de su madre, ambas bajan de los dormitorios, corren a los camerinos del circo que las vio nacer a ambas como estrellas, llegan rapidamente y sin aliento…

-¡Llegas tarde, Sora!

Una joven de 25 años, cabello azul y largo, las mira un poco angustiada y algo molesta

-¡Ya vamos Mei!-Dice Sora

-¡Chicas, solo quedan 10 minutos para que la funcion comience!-Dice una joven de cabellos largos, de lentes, es Mia

-¡Ya vamos!

Rapidamente, Sora cambia a su hija, y después, Mei ayuda a Sora con su vestuario, otra joven se acerca, ahora ya es casi una mujer, le sonrie a la pequeña y saluda a Sora efusivamente

-¡Sora! ¡Por fin debutaran juntas! ¡Felicidades!

-Gracias Rozetta

Finalmente Sora termina de arreglarse, se dirige con su hija al escenario

-¿Lista?

-¡Lista!-Contesta la pequeña

Ambas salen al escenario donde el publico las ovaciona… pero… ¿Sora con una hija? ¿Cómo…? Todo sucedió hace 10 años, justo cuando Sora y Leon perfeccionaron la tecnica angelical…

_Flashback_

Habian pasado 2 meses después del gran éxito, Leon se habia integrado al escenario Kaleido definitivamente y tanto Sora como Leon, se habian enamorado… llevaban 3 meses de noviazgo… sin embargo… un dia de descanso, Leon hablo con Sora..

-Me piden que vaya a Inglaterra… solo sera por un mes… quieren que apoye una obra de teatro de un actor muy famoso…

Sora lo apoyo en todo, aunque en su interior no estaba muy segura de si apoyar a Leon en esto o no…

-¡No te preocupes! Yo siempre estare esperandote

Tiernamente beso la mejilla de Leon, quien sonrio tranquilizadoramente

Dos dias antes de su partida, Sora y Leon tuvieron lo que seria "la ultima cita antes del viaje" cuando Leon dejó a Sora en los dormitorios, algo paso… Sora lo dejo entrar a su habitación y ahí Leon la hizo suya… le susurro al oido que él solamente seria para ella… Dos dias después, Leon partio hacia Inglaterra, pasó un mes y Leon no regresó… esto preocupo a Sora… pasaron dos meses y ahí fue cuando Kalos recibio la noticia… Leon firmaba contrato en Inglaterra para quedarse en esa obra de teatro por tiempo indefinido… para Sora fue un duro golpe… sus amigas intentaron reconfortarla… pero las sorpresas aun no terminaban, Fool fue el primero en decirle a Sora la sorpresa…y 1 mes después era noticia de que Sora esperaba un hijo ¡Un hijo de Leon! fue entonces Mei, Ana, Mia, Rozetta, incluso Marion quisieron avisarle a Leon, pero Sora se negó

-No, no quiero atarlo a algo que ya no es, él escogio su camino…

Para Ken tambien fue un duro golpe ¡Un hijo de Leon! A Ken no le importaba eso, ella amaba a Sora con o sin hijo… y él lucharia por ella, desde entonces Ken no se separo de Sora, tiempo después, Ken le confesaria sus sentimientos a Sora, no seria rechazado, pero tampoco aceptado

-Ken… en estos momentos no puedo… para mi, lo importante es mi hijo…

Ken aceptó esa respuesta, pero juró que no se daria por vencido… fue asi como Ken se convirtió en el protector de Sora… y casi un padre para el bebé que aun no nacia… Kalos entendia la situación e intento hacer algo al respecto, pero Sora lo disuadio… Kalos y Sara apoyaron en todo lo que pudieron a Sora, Rozetta presentaba las funciones mientras Sora estaba embarazada, finalmente llego el dia y Sora tuvo una hermosa bebé, para decidir el nombre fue un verdadero problema, todos querian ponerle un nombre diferente, finalmente, Sora decidio llamarla Diana.

Todos estaban encantados con la bebe… que poco a poco fue creciendo… a los 5 años, Diana ya mostraba su aficion y su amor hacia el escenario Kaleido, su talento era natural… asi que tanto Mei, Rozetta, Marion, Yuri y Layla (que ya tenian un guapo y apuesto varon de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, con el carácter tanto de la madre como del padre, que se llamaba Apolo y era un año mayor que Diana) y Sora, decidieron entrenar a la pequeña Diana, quien poco a poco empezo a brillar como una estrella, el tiempo pasó y de Leon solamente se sabia que triunfaba en Inglaterra, lo veian en las paginas de espectáculos, el grupo teatral en el que se encontraba, triunfaba dia a dia…

Yuri fue el primero en ir a buscarle, al enterarse que Sora estaba embarazada, pero no fue recibido por Leon, ya que era tanta su fama que casi nadie podia verle… furioso, Yuri armo un escandalo… pero ni asi hizo que el "Dios de la muerte" lo viera…

Diana ya tenia 9 años… y Kalos, como regalo de cumpleaños, habia decidido que ya era tiempo del debut de Diana, acompañada por su madre y por Apolo, quien tambien amaba al escenario Kaleido

Fin del Flashback

El debut de Diana fue espectacular, todos querian saber sobre aquella niña prodigio, los medios de comunicación estaban apostados en la entrada principal de Kaleido

-¡A un lado, por favor!

Varios hombres de seguridad seguian a Sora, Diana y Apolo…

-¡Sora! ¿Hay algo que tengas que decir? ¿Qué te parecio el debut de tu hija?

Miles de preguntas bombardearon a Sora, quien se detuvo

-Estoy muy orgullosa de Diana, ahora ella tambien forma parte de este bello escenario

-¿Ya sabe su padre lo que ella hace?

Sora se quedo en silencio, luego contesto

-Soy su madre, ella me tiene a mi y yo a ella, solamente somos ella y yo, les agradezco mucho el que hayan venido a ver el debut de Diana

Para desconcierto de los reporteros, Sora se habia alejado feliz, no tenia en su rostro tristeza, ni amargura al preguntarle por el padre de la niña… y Sora tenia toda la razon, Diana tenia un padre, pero este no lo sabia y si lo sabia, ni siquiera se preocupaba por ella…

Ya en el dormitorio, Mei fue la primera en felicitar a Diana

-¡Gracias tia Mei!

Diana y Mei se abrazaron

Luego llegaron Ana, Mia, Rozetta, Marion y Ken todos traian presentes para Diana, incluso Fool (Diana a su corta edad podia verlo, al igual que Apolo)

Diana sabia perfectamente quien era su padre, sabia que Leon Oswald era su padre, pero Diana queria a Ken como a un padre… de hecho, Diana intentaba persuadir a su madre para que se casara con Ken…

Flashback

Sora, Ken y Diana desayunaban en el comedor del escenario Kaleido… Ken y Sora conversaban sobre la nueva puesta en escena…

-No te preocupes, Sora, dejalo en mis manos, yo lo arreglare todo

-Muchas gracias, Ken ¿Qué haria sin ti?

Ken Robbins se sonrojó, a pesar de sus años, él aun se sonrojaba cada vez que Sora le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa…

-¡Mamá, Ken se sonrojó!

Esto hizo que se sonrojara aun mas

-Yo… eh… no es nada… solo que…

-Ken… ¿Tu quieres a mi mamá?

Pregunto candidamente Diana, mirandolo fijamente, quien se puso aun mas rojo y no pudo articular palabra ¡Diana lo habia descubierto!

-Ken me aprecia como una buena amiga ¿No es asi Ken?

Contestó Sora rapidamente

Ken reacciono y asintió

-Pero mamá… esa no es la mirada de alguien a quien aprecias como amigo

Contesto la niña haciendo que Ken quedara ahora totalmente rojo, mudo y temblando ¿Cómo era posible que Diana se diera cuenta de todo eso?

-¡Yo quiero un papá!

Volvio a decir Diana

-¡Quiero a Ken como papá!

Esta vez, era Sora quien se habia sonrojado

-¡Diana, no esta bien que hables tan alto! ¡Te van a escuchar en todo el comedor!

-¡Quiero tener hermanitos!

Volvio a decir Diana

Esto hizo que Ken quedara petrificado… sudando frio… temblando… ¡Una niña de 6 años estaba poniendolo en evidencia!

Repentinamente Apolo aparecio…

- Tía Sora ¿Puede Diana ir a jugar conmigo?

-Diana ¿Ya terminaste?

-¡Siii!

-Anda, ve a jugar con Apolo

La niña se levanto de su asiento, sorpresivamente, Apolo tomo de la mano a Diana y ambos salieron

_Fin del flashback_

Nota de Lucy: Hola a todos! Hago la aclaración! Este fic ya lo habia publicado anteriormente! Pero por problemas con mi antiguo perfil, tuve que resubirlo nuevamente! Dejo la nota que puse cuando inicialmente lo subi!

"Bueno, bueno, he leido varios fics de Kaleido y gracias a ellos, me nacio la siguiente pregunta... si Sora amara a Leon, pero si Ken luchara por ella ¿conseguiria el amor de Sora? Y bueno, la respuesta a esa pregunta fue este fic... verdaderamente no se con quien termine Sora... si les soy sincera... pero... bueno, en fin, eso se los dejo a ustedes fans de Kaleido. ¡Que disfruten de este fic¡Espero sus reviews!"


End file.
